Mary Anne's Dream World: Alma's Second Chance to Live
by Elizabeth8289
Summary: Mary Anne had a dream about meeting her mom for real after she was giving another chance to live. When her mom decided to move to Iowa to surprise Grandma Verna, she decided to ask Mary Anne if she wants to join Alma. What would Mary Anne decide?


Baby-Sitters Club belongs to Ann M. Martin, not me.

I had just got home from baby-sitting for the Newton kids, Jamie and Lucy. They're both terrific clients. It was only Friday night.

I'm Mary Anne Spier. I'm 15 years old and I'm a tenth grader at Stoneybrook High School, here in Stoneybrook, Connecticut. I live with my dad, stepfamily, and two adopted siblings.

Dad raised me on his own after my mother died when I was an infant. He and his high school girlfriend, Sharon Schafer, got back together and married not long ago. See, they broke up by Sharon's parents; who didn't approve Dad dating their daughter, sent her away to California for college. She got married herself and had her two beloved children, Dawn and Jeff.

After a tough divorce, Sharon decided to return to Stoneybrook with the kids. Only Jeff didn't adjust the move and ended up going back to California to be with his father. That was right before the marriage. Dawn's my best friend _and… _now, my stepsister!

We adopted Carlos Peters and Meredith Sousa. Well, Carlos lost his family when he was eight while lost hers only a few years apart: both of her parents and only sister were killed after a tour bus blew up. Carlos has the old attic and Meredith & I share my room.

Meredith and I were in bed talking for awhile about my sitting job until we both fell asleep within five minutes later.

The dream image began to wary.

It was the following day. I had just got up and dressed. I was brushing my teeth. Then, I came down.

"Morning, sweetie," said Dad.

"Morning, Dad," I said.

I decided to make toast with peanut butter and jelly.

"Where is everyone? It's quiet," I said.

"Carlos has a baseball practice and Meredith went to watch him. Sharon and Dawn are doing errands and then, would be spending the day with your step grandparents. They asked me if we want to join them, but I told them you and I got plans already for the day," explained Dad.

That was when I realized something and said, "Oh, yeah. It's a father-daughter day!"

"You got that right," smiled Dad.

I nearly forgot all about that. He doesn't care and thought it was funny as usual.

"What do you have in mind anyway?" I asked.

"We can spend overnight in New York City," said Dad.

"Swell!" I exclaimed in my excitement tone.

"We can pack after this. Since I'm on vacation for a week, why don't we stay there for entire week?" asked Dad.

"Even better," I smiled.

After I ate, I went back up to pack my suitcase and was done in ten minutes later.

"All ready to go?" asked Dad.

"Sure am," I replied.

We left the house. Dad had to call Sharon to let her know where we'd be gone for a week and Dawn to tell my homeroom teacher that I will not be in school all that week. Then, we locked the door, put our suitcases in the car, and took off.

"We're going to have a fun week like we always do," I said.

"I agree. I just need to get gas before we hit the highway," said Dad.

"Okay, Dad," I said.

That's what he did. When he went in to pay, I thought I saw a woman that looked like Mom, but I think it was my imagination. If it was her, I'd be glad because I wish I'd meet her for real. Every time I tried to meet her in my dreams, the devil just takes her away. When Dad came back, we continued on. We arrived in New York City an hour later. We always stay at the plaza where Eloise took place and Stacey went for her fourth birthday. I love staying there. When we got there and checked in, we went to our room to get settled in for a bit.

"We can have lunch here and go out for supper," said Dad.

"Sounds good," I agreed.

At twelve-thirty, we went down to the buffet to have lunch there. Dad and I love buffets because you get what you want. I decided to get soup first. They have Chili, Chicken Rice, and Chicken Noodle Soup. I like any kind favor of soup. I decided to get Chili for a change, got the cheese for the topping, got the spoon, and went to my table. Dad was at the salad bar. He would get soup every now and then. That was when he returned to the table.

"The woman, who was with me, reminds me of your mother," said Dad.

I noticed he was right when I looked over.

"I thought I saw her myself, but it was my imagination," I said.

After I had Chili, I got up to the and went over to the entree bar. I'm not sure what I want yet. That was when a woman showed up.

"Hello, Mary Anne," said a woman.

How did she know my name? That was when I noticed it was my mother.

"Mom?" I asked.

"Yes, my darling," replied Mom.

Wow. This would be great to meet her in person at instead of the devil taking away from me.

"How did you came back to life?" I asked.

"God gave me another chance to live," said Mom.

"So, you're not angel anymore?" I asked her.

"That's right," replied Mom.

"I didn't notice it was you earlier I thought I was seeing things," I said while getting American Chop Suey and garlic bread.

"Mind if I join you and your father?" asked Mom.

"Sure. I'd like that very much," I smiled going to my table. "Dad must be at the entree bar."

Sure enough, I noticed I was right.

"You must be glad that your father gave you more freedom," said Mom.

"Wait a minute. How did you know about how he treated me?" I asked in a low voice so he wouldn't hear.

"Angels know everything," said Mom.

"Odd. I never knew that," I said.

That was when Dad returned with Grilled Chicken with baked potato.

"Hello, Richard, dear," said Mom.

"Alma? Was that really you near the salad bar?" asked Dad.

"Yes. God decided I was good enough to give me another chance to live," said Mom.

"Do everyone get that?" I asked.

"Just young people," replied Mom.

"Oh. I wish they would do the elderly people so I can meet Grandpa Bill," I said finishing up with American Chop Suey.

After that, I went to the dessert. I choose to have a chocolate and vanilla twist ice cream with jimmies in a dish. Dad had three scoops of chocolate ice cream like he always does and Mom had pumpkin pie with whipped cream.

After lunch, I said, "I'll go to the gift shop."

"Okay. I'll meet you there," said Dad.

"Alright," I said as I went there.

Dad invited Mom to join us. I like the idea so I can get know her better. There are certain things I'm concerned about. Where would Mom live and does she have to move in with us? How would Sharon might feel? What if she think I don't love anymore while spending time with Mom? I hope Sharon would know she's still my stepmom and I love her daily no matter what happens. Plus, if Mom moves somewhere, she might ask me to move with her, what am I going to do? I'd be very confused and feel like a divorced kid. The biggest thing I'm afraid of is upsetting Dad since we're very close.

Dad came in the gift shop and said, "Your mom's exploring the city with us."

"Okay," I smiled.

At the Grand Central Park, I sat near a tree. I don't know if my parents knew how quiet I was. Then, my eyes started to get watery. I'm glad Mom was given another chance, but I wish they'd do the same to Kayla Willis. She was my best friend who passed away last year of luekemia. I miss her very much.

"Did you notice Mary Anne was quiet?" asked Mom.

"I noticed that. I'm going to see her. I can see her near the tree over there. Excuse me," said Dad as he came to join me. "Is everything okay, sweetie? Your mother and I noticed you were quiet."

"Mom's lucky to be alive again. I wish God would do the same to Kayla as well," I said wiping my tears.

"Oh. Does that upset you?" asked Dad as I nodded.

"I miss her so much," I replied.

"I know, honey," said Dad putting his arm around me.

Then, I ended up sobbing a bit and hugged him. Later, I was with Mom.

"Were you alright earlier?" asked Mom.

"Just that I miss Kayla. She died of leukemia like you did. I wish she was given another chance, too," I said.

"I bet it's been hard on you," said Mom.

"Very hard. It would be a year this April. It happened sometime after Spring Vacation," I told her.

We had a terrific week and didn't leave New York City until Sunday afternoon. At home, I was unpacking Mom came in to me when I noticed her.

"What's up?" I asked.

"I'm just letting you know that I'll be moving to Iowa and surprise my mother soon," said Mom.

"You are?" I asked.

"Yes. There's one question I would like to ask you: would you like to move there with me?" asked Mom.

"Just you and me?" I asked her.

"Well, that way we can continue to get to know each other," replied Mom.

"Gee, I don't know. I'll think about it first," I said.

"I'm not leaving until the Friday before Spring Vacation begins," said Mom.

"I'll have to talk to Dad as well," I said.

"Take your time," said Mom.

I knew she was going to ask me that. At dinner, I did not say one word at the table when Dad noticed.

"Are you okay, sweetie? You're quiet tonight," said Dad.

Without another word, I got up and went up to my room.

"I'm concerned about her. She's been very quiet," said Dad.

"I know," agreed Sharon.

"All I know is that Mary Anne said that Alma's moving to Iowa in April," said Dawn.

"She must be moving in with Verna," said Dad.

"I am. I want to surprise her. Want me to go see Mary Anne?" asked Mom.

"I'll go. I'm done anyway," replied Dad as he went to see me. "Mary Anne."

He came in to be with me.

"I was worried about you. You were quiet for the whole time. Are you sure you're okay?" asked Dad.

I remained silence while he was comforting me. An hour later, I came down to see Mom.

"Your father's been concerned about you earlier," said Mom.

"I'm thinking about something. What if I hurt Dad when I tell him if I decided to move in with you?" I asked.

"Honey, I'm sure he won't mind at all," said Mom.

"I don't want to upset Dawn or my adopted siblings, Carlos and Meredith either. I'm confused and felt like a kid whose parents are about to get a divorce," I said.

"It's your decision. It's up to you if you want to be with me or stay here with your father," said Mom.

Maybe I could call up Kristy to ask her for an advice. That's what I did and her mom answered.

"Hello," said Mrs. Brewer.

"Hi, Mrs. Brewer," I said.

"Hi, Mary Anne, dear," said Mrs. Brewer.

"Is Kristy there?" I asked.

"Sure, hold on. Kristy, it's for you. It's Mary Anne," said Mrs. Brewer.

She came on a few moments later and said, "Hi, Mary Anne, what's up?"

"Nothing. I need an advice about something," I said.

"Okay. Spill the beans," joked Kristy as we laughed.

"Well, my real mother got another chance to live. She spotted me while Dad and I were in New York City," I began.

"She did? Are you serious?" asked Kristy.

"Yes. She told me she's moving to Iowa soon to be with Grandma Verna. Guess what: she asked me if I would like to move with her. I told her I would have to tell Dad about it and I'm confused on what should I do. What if I break his heart? What would you do?" I asked.

"Remember when I had the same problem when my father came back and asked me the same?" asked Kristy.

"Yes," I replied.

"I practiced until I was ready to talk it over with my mother. She was okay with it since she knew how much I missed my father a lot," said Kristy.

"I'm not ready to tell Dawn because she'll be upset the most. I don't think Carlos and Meredith won't mind even though they might get upset, too," I said.

"Just be careful like you told me," said Kristy.

"Okay. Thanks," I smiled.

That made sense to me. After we talked, my stomach flipped-flopped because I am _so_ nervous. I decided to read in front of the fireplace to make me feel better. I was already in my nightgown. I don't know how long I was there because Dad came to me.

"It's past your bedtime, sweetie. It's after ten," said Dad.

I looked at the time and noticed he was right.

"I figured I'd read over here for awhile. I honestly didn't notice how late it is," I said.

"That's alright," said Dad.

"Mind if I finish the chapter first?" I asked.

"Okay. I don't mind at all," smiled Dad.

After I finished the chapter, I went off to bed. I didn't fall asleep right away because I was still worried and try to keep Kristy's advice in mind. I was still awake at midnight. I came down to have a glass of water.

"Are you okay? You should be in bed," said a voice.

When I turned around, it was Dad who noticed me.

"You surprised me there," I said. "I couldn't sleep that's all."

"Is something bugging you?" asked Dad.

I nodded, but said, "I don't want to talk about it right now."

"Are you sure, honey?" asked Dad.

"Positive," I replied.

"Okay," said Dad.

2 1/2 hours later, I was still wide awake. Imagine if I upset my entire family? I'd feel quilty about it. I don't know what to do. What if I regret the decision? What if no one wants to do with me if I choose to move to Iowa with Mom? I could do pros and cons. That would be helpful, but I'm not sure about it. I do know I'd see my other friends; Bob, Michelle, Michael, and Lucas and that would be good. But one more thing I'm concerned about: what Baby-Sitters Club would do without me?

The next day, I was asleep for ten minutes when Sharon said, "Time to get up for school, everyone!"

I was still asleep when the rest went down.

"Is Mary Anne okay? She hasn't slept all night," said Meredith.

"Something must be bugging her, but she didn't want to talk about it and I'm concerned about her," said Dad. "I'll let her stay home from school today. That would be the best thing to do."

He came up to me while I was still asleep.

"I'm going to let you stay home from school today," said Dad.

"Good thinking. I was about to ask you if I could," I said.

"Meredith was telling me you didn't sleep all night," said Dad.

"I'll tell you something later I'm still tired right now," I said.

"Okay," said Dad.

After I slept all day long, I felt much better. I was still half-asleep, but after I took a shower, I was wide awake then. How am I suppose to break the news to Dad? Should I tell Dawn first? If I do, how would she might feel? When she got home from school later on, she saw me reading.

"How are you doing?" asked Dawn.

"I felt better after I slept most of the day," I replied.

"That's good. Kristy told us you weren't happy with something," said Dawn.

"And confused," I added. "Can we discuss this in privately since Dad's home from work early?"

"Where?" asked Dawn.

"Can we take a walk while we talk?" I asked.

"Um, okay. How about we can do that after I do my homework? All I have is science and history vocabulary," said Dawn.

"Alright," I said. "I'll be on the porch."

"Okay," said Dawn.

On the porch, I was still in a nervous wreck. Dawn came out ten minutes later.

"I just let your father know we'll be taking a walk for awhile," said my sister.

At the park, we sat on a bench.

"So, what did you want to talk to me about?" asked Dawn.

I took a deep breath and said, "Remember when I told you my mom's moving to Iowa to live with my grandmother?"

"Yes," replied Dawn.

"I'm not sure how to break it to you, but she asked me if I would like to move there with her," I said.

"Are you going to do it?" asked Dawn.

"To be completely honest with you, I have no idea yet. I'm confused and felt like a divorced kid," I continued.

"I know how that feels," said Dawn.

"That's what caused me not to sleep all night. The reason why I'd tell you first because I'm afraid I'd upset Dad," I said.

"I see what you mean," said Dawn.

Later, Dawn changed a lot and acted mean to me. What happened to the other Dawn who was nice about it? That was when I made my decision: I'm moving with Mom. I was on the front steps crying about how my own stepsister has changed. I knew that was going to happen. Dad came out after noticing me out there while I was sobbing and joined me.

"Is everything okay?" asked Dad.

"Dawn hates me," I replied.

I told him and once I mentioned the moving part, I ran inside. In my room, I was on my bed while I was weeping. Dad knocked on the door and came in as he sat next to me.

"Honey, just ignore about Dawn's behavior and decide what you want to do," said Dad.

I turned to him and said, "So, you're okay with my decision about the moving part, Dad? I'm not putting it up with Dawn."

"I don't mind at all. I know you've been wanting to get to know your mother," said Dad.

"Oh, I didn't want to hurt you since we're very close," I said.

"I see what you mean. Is that why you didn't tell me yet?" asked Dad as I nodded. "It's okay to tell me."

"I didn't tell Mom yet," I admitted.

"She's downstairs if you want to tell her," said Dad.

"I wonder how Sharon would react," I said.

"I'm wondering about the same thing," said Dad.

"As long she wouldn't change like Dawn did, I'm all set," I said.

"I agree with you, Mary Anne," said Dad.

"I'll go tell Mom," I said.

"Okay," smiled Dad.

At least I felt better after that. I got up and went downstairs to Mom who was with Sharon. Oh, boy. This is going to be fun.

"Hi," said Mom after she noticed me.

"I made a decision," I said.

"Wonderful. What is it?" asked Mom.

"I decided to move with you," I replied.

"Great. I can't wait for us to be together," smiled Mom.

"You're what?" asked Sharon.

"Moving with Mom. I had a hard time to think about it. Dawn's already mean to me. Dad's fine with my choice," I told my stepmom. "You will always be my stepmom and nothing is going to stop that relationship. Don't you ever forget that. I promise you nothing will change."

"But you belong here," said Sharon.

"If I want to decide to move with Mom, that's my business. I can't wait to leave," I said as I got up to leave the room.

"Just respect my daughter's wishes," said Mom. "She's still your stepdaughter. She will always love you no matter what happens."

The next day, at school, I did all the make-up I missed yesterday and all last week. I didn't have to do today's classwork. Once I finished every one of them, I didn't have to do any of it for homework. Good. At lunch, I told my friends, including Kaylee, about my decision. Kristy didn't seem to care, but couldn't believe Dawn and Sharon changed a bit. Neither could the other girls. Meredith and Carlos weren't there. They were at the school library. Marci, Patti, and Kathi doesn't even know about it either. When I got home after school, I got my keys and when I tried to unlock the front door, but it wouldn't open. I knew it was Sharon. Her car was there and Mom was out with Dad since he was off today.

"Oh, come on, Sharon! You can't do this!" I exclaimed.

I was shivering since Spring wasn't here yet. Thank god I had my jacket on. It wasn't snowing, just windy. I left there for Claudia's and rang the doorbell as her older sister, Janine, opened the door noticing I was cold.

"Are you alright?" asked Janine.

"My stepmom locked me out," I replied.

"Is this because she didn't take the news about you moving away with your mother?" asked Janine as I nodded. "You can come in."

"Thank god I got my jacket on," I said as I came in.

"I agree with you," said Janine. "Where were your parents?"

"They were out for the afternoon," I answered. "Dawn started to be mean to me. That's what made me to decide to move with my mom. It wasn't an easy one. May I use the phone to call Dad's cell phone?"

"Feel free to do so," said Janine.

"Thanks," I smiled.

"Want me to make some hot chocolate while you're at it?" asked Janine.

"Sounds good," I replied as I went to the phone to dial Dad's cell.

He was probably driving because Mom picked up.

"Hello," said Mom.

"Hi, Mom," I said.

"Hi, hon," said Mom.

"Sharon locked me out, so I'm at Claudia's," I said. "I used my keys, but it would not unlock."

"Really?" asked Mom.

"Yes. I knew it was her since her car was there and Dawn's baby-sitting," I explained.

"I'll let your father know and we'll come by for you," said Mom.

"Okay. Thanks," I said as I hung up.

The hot chocolate was ready at the time when I came in the kitchen.

"I just told Mom about what Sharon did. My parents will be here shortly," I said.

"Okay," said Janine.

The difference between her and Claudia is Janine's a genius and Claudia gets C averages. I was drinking hot chocolate when the doorbell rang and Janine went to answer the door.

"Alma told me about what happened. How's Mary Anne doing?" asked Dad.

"She was cold when she came, so I made her hot chocolate," said Janine. "She's in the kitchen."

In the kitchen, Janine came in with Dad.

"I'll just finish hot chocolate first," I said.

"Okay. So, I would like to know why Sharon locked you out for no reason," said Dad.

"I know," I agreed. "I do know she didn't take the news about moving away with Mom. She should know she's still the part of my family."

"I agree with you," said Dad.

After I had hot chocolate, I thanked Janine and left with Dad.

"I can't wait to leave so I won't have to put up with Sharon or Dawn unless they could learn to adjust without me," I said.

"Did Carlos and Meredith knew about it yet?" asked Dad.

"I haven't seen them. They're always out. Are they home tonight? They weren't home when I mentioned I'll be leaving, were they?" I asked.

"You know what? That's true. They should be home tonight. Carlos has a game, so maybe you can join him and Meredith," said Dad.

"That sounds like a good idea to me," I agreed. "You know who would be upset the most? Marci since we have been friends for almost a year. I bet Jenny might be upset, too."

"Don't forget about Kristy," said Dad.

"She was the one who helped me out. In fact, I already told her and the others. They didn't seem to care. They just couldn't believe Sharon and Dawn changed," I told him. "Mallory and Jessi doesn't know it. Stacey is going to tell them tomorrow since they'll be baby-sitting for Mallory's siblings."

At home, Dad flipped out on Sharon for throwing me out for nothing.

"If she wants to live with her mother, that's her decision, not yours," said Dad. "Like she said before, you'd always be her stepmother."

"I was planning to adopt her," said Sharon.

"Don't get her confused. That would be hard now since Alma came back to life," said Dad.

"Where's Mary Anne? We're supposed to leave. Carlos got a game in 30 minutes," said Meredith.

"She's waiting for you both on the porch," replied Dad.

"Okay. See you later," said Meredith.

An hour later, at Stoneybrook High School, Carlos' team were winning.

"Go, Carlos!" I cheered on.

"Dad said you need to tell me and Carlos something," said Meredith.

"Yes, but I'm going to wait until after the game," I said.

"Good idea," said Meredith.

After the game, Carlos' lost for the first game since he was at Stoneybrook Day School only by two points. Carlos didn't care at all. We decided to get pizza at Pizza Hut. At Pizza Hut, we order half-cheese and half-pepperoni pizza. I ordered Sprite, Carlos ordered Mountain Dew, and Meredith ordered Dr. Pepper.

"Dad said Mary Anne have something to tell us," said Meredith.

"Like what?" asked Carlos.

"Remember when I told you my mother's moving to Iowa to live with Grandma Verna?" I asked.

"Yes," replied Meredith.

"She asked me to join her," I said.

"Really?" asked Carlos as I nodded. "Are you doing it?"

"Well, when I told it to Dawn, she already started to be mean to me," I said. "So, the perfect solution is yes I am moving with my mom."

"I don't blame you," said Carlos. "Dawn shouldn't be mean to you period."

"I agree. I wouldn't mind you moving to Iowa," said Meredith.

"Dad's fine with my decision, but Sharon took it bad and locked me out earlier for no reason," I said.

"Is that why he flipped out on her?" asked Meredith.

"Bingo," I replied. "I did tell her she'd still be my stepmom."

"Exactly," agreed Carlos.

After we had pizza and paid the check, we left for home. At home, Sharon blamed me since she got yelled at by Dad. But I ignored her as I walked up to my room.

"Don't walk away from me!" shouted Sharon.

Too late for that. In my room, I was already in my nightgown when Meredith came in and shuts the door.

"What's the problem with Mom now?" asked Meredith.

"She blamed me since Dad flipped out on her, but I ignored her while I was coming up here," I said.

"Good job," commented Meredith.

"I know. I always ignore people who would yell at me, which it's the best thing to do to avoid any arguments since I hate that," I said.

"Same here with me and my family since that could hurt people's feelings," said Meredith.

"You got that right," I agreed.

Then, there was a knock on the door a little noticing it was Sharon.

"Go away. I don't think Mary Anne wants to see you at the moment. You upset my sister! She did nothing wrong to you. It's her business if she wants to move with her mother. She's been wanting to meet her real mother for a long time," said Meredith who was mad at Sharon.

That was when I showed up angrily and added, "I agree with her. And, you don't lock people out for nothing. You don't see Mrs. Brewer doing that to Kristy even though she would visit her father on weekends. Mrs. Brewer was fine with that decision like Dad was. You and Dawn should take lessons from them. I'm glad I'll be moving."

I backed up while Meredith shuts the door. She and Carlos hate to see me hurt. They're very protective of me. Dad must have saw that and went to Sharon.

"See what happens when you hurt Mary Anne?" asked Dad. "I don't blame her for getting mad at you. I would be, too."

"But it's not Meredith's business...," Sharon started.

"I don't care," Dad interrupted her. "She just hates seeing Mary Anne to get hurt since she knew what's going on- same with Carlos. They knew what you did. They both protect Mary Anne from getting upset. They're fine with her decision. You know she can visit us. She'll always be my little girl no matter what happens and no where she is. She's 15, not 5. Let her decide that on her own."

In the middle of the night, I couldn't sleep as I came down to the living room when Dad, who goes to bed at twelve-thirty, spotted me from the kitchen and he came to me.

"It's late, sweetheart, you should be in bed," said Dad.

"I couldn't sleep. Did you noticed Sharon blamed me just because you flipped out on her?" I asked.

"I did. At least you were able to ignore that," said Dad.

"I know. It just bugs me," I said.

"It'll be alright," said Dad.

"The worst part is that Dawn is still mean to me. They're like total strangers to me. I don't derserve any of that," I said as I started sobbing and hugged him.

"I agree with you, honey," said Dad comforting me.

I also told him what I added and he agreed with me on that as well. The next day, Meredith, Carlos, and I left without Dawn.

"How rude of Mary Anne to leave me behind," said Dawn.

"Well, if you don't be mean to your own sister, that wouldn't happen. I noticed that. There is no need to do so. You should know better. That's why she decided to move in with Alma," said Dad.

"I don't want her to leave," said Dawn.

"Being mean doesn't help. If you continue to do so today, _I_ will punish you," warned Dad.

"Whatever," mumbled Dawn going to get up.

"It's not whatever, Dawn, it's a warning. As for you, Sharon, you better apologize to Mary Anne tonight. Both of you for that matter. I'll make sure of that. You both made her cry last night because of you both," said Dad.

At school, I was at my locker when Dawn showed up.

"You left without me," said Dawn.

"Whose fault is that?" I asked as I left for my math class.

At least Kaylee knew about my decision. I only have her in my math class. I also have Marci and Patti, but not Kathi. I should tell them after school when I see them all. After math class was over, I went over to Marci and Patti.

"You girls and Kathi can meet me out front after school because I have importment news to tell you all," I said.

"Okay," said Marci and Patti.

At lunch, I told the rest what Sharon did to me and they were all shocked.

"How mean of her!" exclaimed Kristy in her low voice.

"I know," I agreed.

"I told Marci and Patti I'll tell them the news along with Kathi after school," I said.

"I bet they'll be upset," said Stacey.

"And, I bet Marci will change back to her old self," said Claudia in her low voice.

"No, she won't," I told her. "How can you say that?"

"Mary Anne's right," said Kristy.

After lunch, Dawn made my day worse by telling me she wants nothing to do with me and wished she didn't have me as her sister. I didn't let that bother me. But after school, it did. I did tell Marci, Kathi, and Patti. Boy, Claudia was wrong about Marci changing back to old herself. None of them seemed to mind at all. I told them what Dawn said.

"What!" exclaimed all three of them.

"That's so mean," said Marci.

"I know," I said trying not to cry. "Worst of all, Sharon locked me out yesterday."

"Boy, they should try to accept about you moving away with your mom," said Marci.

"I agree with Marci," said Patti.

"Me, too," said Kathi.

"We'll still be friends no matter where you are. Nothing's going to change," said Marci.

"Thanks," I said trying to smile a bit.

At home, I ran upstairs to my room and threw myself on my bed crying.

"Mary Anne," a voice was heard.

It was Mom who came in and noticed that as she sat with me and said, "Is everything okay?"

"I hate Dawn! She made my day worse by telling me she wants nothing to do with me and wished she didn't have me as her sister," I cried. "I can't wait to leave!"

"I know," said Mom comforting me.

That night, I didn't come down for dinner.

"Mary Anne, it's time for supper," said Dad.

I was still in my room crying.

"Mary Anne," said Dad.

When I still didn't come down, he said, "Excuse me. I'm getting concerned about her."

He got up as he came up. In my room, Dad knocked on my door and came in. That was when he noticed I was weeping.

"Are you alright, honey?" asked Dad as he sat on the bed with me.

I turned to him and told him everything about earlier. He was shocked about what Dawn said.

"It didn't bother me until after school," I said while I was still sobbing.

"Forget about what Dawn said," said Dad. "I'm going to punish her."

He came down to Dawn angrily.

"Excuse me, but what did I tell you this morning? Mary Anne just told me what you about what you said to her. That wasn't nice of you. You're grounded. You made her feel worse. You were supposed to apologize to her, not continue to be rude," said Dad.

Later, the only person did apologize to me was Sharon. One down, one to go. Dawn should do the same thing. Dad was glad when I told him that Sharon apologized to me so. The next day, Dawn finally said her sorry to me.

"Don't you ever be like that to me again," I said.

A month later, on a Monday, it was four more days until I'd be leaving town with Mom. At home, I decided to pack early to be all done. I packed half of my stuff-including my clothes-and left the rest here. I decided not to leave one more thing behind: Tigger. I want him to live with me. He's important to me. I finished packing 30 minutes later. Dad didn't blame me for not leaving Tigger behind and he liked the idea of bringing half of the stuff and leave the rest. On Thursday evening, I came downstairs with my two suitcases to sit on a step. Dad came from the den noticing me there.

"Well, this is it," said Dad.

"I know. I'm glad Tigger gets to stay with me," I said.

"I bet," said Dad.

Meredith came down a box that had my other stuff in it.

"What time you and your mom are leaving tomorrow?" asked Meredith.

"Well, we're going to take a train. They say Stoneybrook train goes to Iowa and it would take overnight to get there. The train leaves for eight in the morning, so Mom and I would have to get up at around seven. We're staying at the mansion since it's closer to the train station," I explained. "Charlie should be here to get me shortly."

"I wish you luck," said Dad.

"Thanks, Daddy," I said as I got up to hug him. "I'll call you every day starting tomorrow night."

"Okay," said Dad.

That was when a car honked.

"That's Charlie now," I said.

"Bye, honey. I'll miss you. Just remember, you'll always be my little girl," said Dad.

"I know," I smiled.

I left after Meredith and I packed the car. I said bye to her and Carlos. Sharon and Dawn weren't there. They were out with Granny and Pop-Pop. But Dad did said he'd tell them that I said bye to them. At the mansion, I decided to bring my overnight bag that has my nightgown in it because Charlie offered to bring me and Mom to the train station. Even though Kristy was supposed to be with her father tonight, she decided to change her plans to be at the mansion so she can see me for the final time for awhile.

"Maybe I'll come down in the summertime for a month. Perhaps in July for Claudia's birthday until sometime in August so I can be here for your birthday," I said.

"I like that idea," smiled Kristy. "I'll miss you terribly."

"I'll either write or call you daily," I said.

"Good. You better," joked Kristy as we laughed.

The next day, Kristy had permission to spend the Spring Vacation with me! The reason she didn't tell me that because she wanted to surprise me! She already packed last night. At eight, the train started going to Iowa. The following day, we were already there. We took a taxi so Mom can surprise her mother. When we got there, we got our suitcases, and went to the porch. Kristy offered to bring my box. I rang the doorbell.

"I'm in the back," said Grandma Verna.

We went in to put our stuff in the living room for now as I fled to Grandma Verna who was happy.

"Hi, Grandma!" I exclaimed as I hugged her.

"Hi, my sweetheart! What a nice surprise to see you," said Grandma Verna.

"Actually, you got a surprise visitor waiting for you," I said. "I'll go bring the visitor out here."

I went in to get Mom and we came back out. When Grandma Verna looked up, she was surprised to see Mom.

"Hi, Mom," said my mother.

"Oh, Alma, it's so good to see you," said Grandma Verna.

"She got another chance to live," I said. "She wanted to come back here to surprise you."

"Wow! I'm already surprised," said Grandma Verna who was in happy tears.

"She's not the only one who's living here," I added.

"Who else?" asked my grandmother.

"Me," I replied.

"This is wonderful to have my daughter and granddaughter living here. What about your father?" asked Grandma Verna.

"Well, when Mom asked me, it wasn't an easy choice. Dad's okay with it. I figured I'd like to get to know Mom better. After a lot thinking, I did decide to move here with her," I explained.

"And, I had permission to come here to spend time with Mary Anne one last time during Spring Vacation," said Kristy who came out to join us.

"Hi, Kristy," said Grandma Verna.

That night, Kristy helped me unpack. I was having my room-where I always stay-for good. Mom's having the guestroom where Dad stays when he's here, too. The guestroom is dowstairs. Kristy and I were done in no time.

"I'll go call my dad. I told him I would every night," I said

"Okay," said Kristy.

I went down to get the phone to call home and Dad answered.

"Hello," said Dad.

"Hi, Dad," I said.

"Hi, sweetheart, how's everything in Iowa?" asked Dad.

"Good. Grandma Verna was thrilled to see Mom," I replied.

"I bet," said Dad.

We talked for a bit longer. At ten, Kristy and I went to bed. I'm sure I'm happy wth my decision. I fell asleep as the dream ended.

"Mary Anne, Meredith, time to get up. It's after nine," said Sharon who was at the door.

I started to wake up and stretched.

"Your father wants to surprise us this morning, so you girls should get ready," said Sharon.

"Okay. Where are we going?" asked Meredith.

"I'm not telling you a soul," smiled Sharon.

I was in the shower and came down dressed after that.

"Meredith is going to take a shower. She'll be right down," I said.

"Okay," said Dad.

"What's the surprise anyway?" I asked.

"You'll see," said Dad.

"Is this has something to do to go out?" I asked.

"That's the first clue," replied Sharon.

As long as it's not the fair, I'm all set. That's where Kayla collapsed in New York City.

"Please tell me it's not the fair, is it?" I asked.

"Nope," said Dad.

Whew! I was relieved.

"Good! So I can keep that memory away," I said as Dad just laughed. "Very funny."

I went to the living room looking at a picture of Mom while I was sitting on the couch while I was tying my shoes.

"All set to go? Meredith just came down," said my stepmom.

"Okay," I said.

In the car I looked out the window pretending to see Mom's face

"I finally had a dream meeting Mom," I said.

"Really?" asked Meredith.

"In it, she came back to life after getting another chance to live and asked me to move in with her in Iowa. It was a tough decision until I finally decided to move with her," I explained.

"That is one strange dream," said Dad.

I just laughed and said, "I know."

Dad surprised us by spending the whole day in New York City! Swell! We had a fun time and didn't return later on after dinnertime.

The End


End file.
